Suicide By Emotion
by O.o LiviLou o.O
Summary: Ellie Matthews. Unusually bi-polar. Two younger brothers bent on scaring off every boy near Ellie? Lovely. Just add a big brother and you get diaster! Please read or i will have to sit in my emo corner... again.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the new version of my old story Hauntings and Crushing. Hope you guys like this one better than my last piece of crud**

**Don't own PJO or any of the characters mentioned from any other fanfictions. They belong to their respected owners and not me because my awesome-acity level is not great enough to own them. Well, own with the story!**

…

(Ellie POV)

_Why is my neck so stiff? _I thought as I slowly woke up that fateful morning at Camp Half-Blood. I had been a year round camp for 4 years now and was turning 13 tomorrow.

I tried to stretch but found that I couldn't move. I then decided it was time to open my eyes. I found myself duct-taped to a tree.

"TRAVIS! CONNOR!" and that is how my lovely morning started. As the day went on it only got worse.

"Travis and Connor Stoll." I growled to myself as I walked to the dining area place-thingy. Don't judge! I can hardly remember my cabin-mates names and I live with them!

"How nice of you to join us, Ellie." Connor Stoll smirked at me as I sat down at my spot at the Hermes table.

"I'll show you how nice I can be." I walked over to said boy and pushed his weak head into his oatmeal. There were snickers at the table but they were soon in a silent awe.

"I know I'm awesome and everything but it is extremely rude to stare." I told them but then saw they were looking above my head.

I looked up and saw one of the things I didn't think I'd ever see. The Helm of Darkness. Hades just claimed me. Oh joy.

"All hail, Ellie Matthews, daughter of Hades, god of the underworld and wealth." Well thanks for breaking that awkward silence Chiron.

I took my tray over to the Hades table where two other kids sat. I slammed my tray down and saw that mostly everyone had broken out of their surprise.

"People are staring." The boy, I think his name was Nico, said.

"Well, people can piss off." I said loudly so everyone would get the message. Luckily (for them) they got it.

"Well I'm Nico and that is Luna." Nico told me. He had pointed to girl sitting beside him as Luna.

"Ellie." I pushed my food away, suddenly not hungry. "I'm going to get my things from the Hermes cabin."

I left the food place thingy(please, no judging) and went to the Hermes cabin. As soon as I got in I started sobbing. This was not my day. First I get duct-taped to a tree and then I get claimed by death himself. Oh joy.

**I know it's short but it's meant to be that way. If I get at least one review I will make the next chapter longer.**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Okay, so I will be switching between two character's POV's so yeah. Hope you enjoy. Review my crud!**

**Don't own PJO or any awesome characters that don't include Stanley, Ellie, and Jessica. Other characters belong to Percylover008 and Diamondsgirl101. They both have great stories so read them!**

**On with the story!**

…

**Two weeks after Ellie got claimed.**

(Stanley's POV)

I woke up with the sun hitting my face.

_That's odd. _I thought to myself. I tried to go back to sleep but was rudely awakened by giggling.

Wait-_giggling?_

My eyes sprung open and what I saw almost made me scream like a little girl, except I didn't because I'm manly.

I was in a bed on top of a roof. The things that happened the previous day came flooding back to me. I was at Camp Half-Blood, my dad was a Greek god, and I got claimed by Hephaestus.

But that didn't explain why I was on the roof.

"Welcome to the Hephaestus cabin newbie!" was yelled from below. That explained why I was on the roof.

By the time I got off the roof breakfast was over and we were on our second activity of the day. I sighed in frustration and started walking to the archery field. I was walking through the camp in search for said field when I found myself in the cabin area. Again.

I guessed it was a different part of the cabins because I was seeing a lot of newer ones. I stopped in front of a pitch black one that had skeletons looking out the window. It was truly creepy.

"You gonna move or gawk at our cabin all day?" someone said beside me. I looked over to see a boy around my age or older. I'm 13 and ¾.

"S-sorry." I stuttered. The boy himself was intimidating but it didn't help that there were two carbon copy girls behind him.

"Hades." The boy informed me.

"Oh. I'm new. My dad's Hephaestus. I'm Stanley." I introduced myself to the three kids.

"Nico." The boy said. He seemed to be the oldest.

"Luna." The next oldest said.

The youngest one didn't say anything. She didn't even look at me. She just wiggled her lip ring back and forth waiting for me to leave.

"Don't mind Ellie. She's just a bit bitter today." Nico said.

"Why?" I know, I know. Curiosity killed the cat.

"You got here yesterday, right?" the girl spoke up.

"Yes." I answered.

"And you got claimed yesterday, right?" she asked.

"Yes." I wondered what she was getting at.

"I had to wait four years to get claimed. I wouldn't have minded so much if it wasn't the day before my birthday. Hades waited to the last second to claim me and that shows he never wanted to claim me in the first place." She pointed at her siblings, "He wanted them. I'm probably just some drunken mistake. Now get out of my way. I have a whole lot of nothing to do." She pushed past me and into her cabin.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine!" Nico yelled at her and in response she flipped him off.

Nico turned to Luna, "Have you been talking to her again? I think you emo-ness is rubbing off on her."

"Go think about Bianca and slit your wrists." Luna replied and walked into the cabin to talk to her younger sibling.

Nico turned to me, his eyes hard, "And that was my lovely family."

"At least yours didn't move your bed to the roof." I muttered but Nico heard me.

"You're alright, kid." Nico told me. He started walking away but then motioned for me to join him.

"Hephaestus, eh?" Nico said.

"Yeah." I answered still thinking about Ellie.

"Don't think about her to hard or your brain might explode." Nico jokingly warned.

"Think about who?" I said a little nervous. I didn't want a broken nose from an over protective brother.

"Ellie. Duh. I saw the way you studied her." Nico said not sounding the least bit angry.

"Please don't hit me!" I said and fell to my knees. I opened one eye to see Nico laughing at me.

"What?"

"I'm not going to hit you." I got up off the ground when he said that and then motioned for him to continue, "If you hurt Ellie I'll be the least of your problems." He lowered his voice to a whisper, "There's a reason why Ellie was claimed at the last minute and I hear that she has two younger brothers who will hurt anyone that Ellie doesn't like."

I shivered at his tone, "Well now I'm afraid to be with in 20 feet of her."

Nico suddenly twisted my arm behind my back, "But if you do hurt Ellie you _will _deal with me." And with that he was gone.

IM A FRIGGIN TIME LAPSE! THE NAME IS PABLO! I LIKE HAM!

Later that night I saw Ellie talking to an Apollo camper but only got bits of the conversation.

"I don't know, Ells, I don't think it's safe to bring them out of hiding yet." The Apollo girl said.

"How much longer!" Ellie said a bit too loud and a few people looked in their direction, "They're going to think I've abandoned them! It's been three years without contact!"

"I'm sure they're fine." The girl stretched out fine.

"Jessica you don't understand!" Ellie said.

"Sure I don't but unless you want your little secret around camp you'll continue to love me!" the girl said perkily.

"I hate you." Ellie grumbled kicking a stone.

"Too bad! You're stuck with me!" I tuned out the rest of the conversation.

"Stanley!" I turned around to see Chiron galloping towards me.

"Yeah?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"I realized that you never got an official tour of the camp yesterday." He said and then looked around, "I'm sorry about that. I had to take care of some hazards." He sent a pointed look towards Ellie.

"Elsa!" he called out. Ellie turned around with a hard look on her face probably ready to give someone a bloody nose for interrupting her. "This is part of your punishment. You must show Stanley around the camp." Ellie walked forward still not saying a word.

After Chiron galloped a few feet away Ellie grabbed a rock and threw it at him.

"Let's go." She walked ahead of me and pointed things out to me. I took the time to study her.

She had long dark brown hair that flowed with the wind, big brown eyes, rosy cheeks, red full lips, and naturally pale skin. I found myself staring at her lips more than anything.

"Did you listen to a word I said?" she asked at the end of the tour.

"…no."

"Come on." She grabbed my hand and pulled me around camp. Anytime I would tune it out she would smack my head. Let's just say I got smacked a lot.

"Look a new camper!" I heard a girl squeal. I turned my head to see very overly dressed girls coming towards me.

"Hello I'm Lindsey!" one said overly loud. "Do you, like, want to, like, come hang with, like, us?"

I looked over at Ellie. Lindsey followed my gaze and snorted, "You are not seriously hanging out to that loser, are you?" she said it like it was the last thing she would ever do.

I casually stretched holding my hand up that was still in Ellie's for her to see and then replied, "No, no I am not." Ellie looked a little hurt but then I continued, "Why would I _ever _hang out with YOU."

I don't know who was more surprised Ellie or the clown.

"Well," Ellie started slowly, "She could bribe you to hang out with her."

I started laughing but then it got louder and louder until I was rolling on the ground clutching my sides. Ellie soon joined in.

"Ugh! You are like, so, like, rude!" Lindsey stated stomping her foot.

"And you have an IQ less than my converse. Now are we done stating the obvious?" Ellie replied.

Lindsey and her little clan of idiots left so I walked Ellie to her cabin.

"We should do this again." Ellie said with a grin.

"Yeah, that'd be fun." I agreed. I was about to turn to leave when Ellie grabbed my arm. She stood on her tippy-toes and kissed me on the cheek.

"Later Stanley." She said and walked into her cabin.

Me? Well I just stood there like an idiot.

**So how did you like chapter two? I was listening to Taylor Swift for inspiration. If any of my friends knew that they'd probably ridicule me for the rest of my life. I'm kind of hardcore rock and punk fan so yeah.**

**Review or I will have Ellie shadow travel to your room and watch you sleep!**

**Until next time, **

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings. Hola. Nai Ho Ki Lan? I suck a** at Chinese so yeah. Chapter 3! **

**The Song is I Just Wanna Run by The Downtown Fiction!- **_**I'm out here all alone. I try to call your house; can't reach you on the phone. I gather up the nerve, I'm packing up my bags. It's more than you deserve! Don't treat me like a drag! I feel like I keep on talking, I'm repeating my self, my words lost their meaning. I keep talking, I'm repeating myself! I just run hide it away! Run because they're chasing me down!**_

**Don't own PJO or Carter, Charlie, Luna, or Anne. They belong to Rick Riordan and Percylover008 and Diamondsgirl101.**

**On with the story.! **

**I dedicate this chapter to my best friend Brittany! This is something that we did!**

…

(Ellie POV)

Poke. "Go away."

Poke. "Leave me alone."

Poke, _poke, POKE. _"Oh my gods I am going to murder you!"

"Good morning to you too!" I opened my eyes to see an overly happy Apollo girl.

"Who let you in?" I asked her. Of course Nico did since this Apollo girl is my best friend.

"I'm hurt!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Good. Does that mean you'll leave?" I said hopefully.

"Not quite, deary. Chiron assigned me to get you to your classes this morning."

I groaned, "Someday that horse-man shall die."

"That's not very nice! Maybe you should bake him some cookies!" Jessica suggested.

"Why do I hang out with you, again?" I asked climbing out of bed.

"Because I know about Isidro and Ramon." Jessica answered. I quickly looked around my cabin for Luna and Nico but saw they were gone. I sighed in relief.

"I'm not that dumb!" Jessica exclaimed, "Do you seriously think I would talk about _them _in front of anyone else?"

"I guess not." I replied, "What time is it?"

"Eh, I think around 10." Jess replied while going through my stuff. Again.

"What the Hades are you doing?" I asked. It was fun using dear ol' dad's name as a cuss word.

"We need to match today! I'm taking you fishing!" Jess told me.

"What about class?" I said with a straight face. Jess and I looked at each other for a couple seconds and then burst out laughing.

"That's a good one!" Jess said wiping away tears.

She tossed me a pair of skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. I threw them at her head. "It's going to be 90 today you fagtard!" I yelled at her.

"What's a fagtard?" she asked, while tossing me a white tank-top and shorts.

"It's going to be the name of my worm. Duh." I replied from the bathroom where I was changing. I walked out and saw that Jess was wearing the matching out fit. How did she do that? "I'm not going to ask."

Once we were out of my cabin she threw a fishing pole at me. "Are you loco? You could have hooked me our something!"

"Nah, you'll probably hook yourself enough times." Jess replied with a smirk. "Or maybe your chair."

"Hey! That was one time!" I yelled at her. It was true. One time when we went fishing I managed to hook my chair and when I tried to reel it in the chair flew forward and hit me causing me to land in the water. **(A/N That is a true story ladies and gentlemen. I hate fishing now!)**

"Yeah, yeah just don't hook me again. Or a tree. Or a chair. Or yourself. And don't even _think _about hooking Dionysus again!" Eh, I'm not a good fisher. What can I say?

"Do you have to suck the fun out of everything?" I said.

"Yes."

We got to the beach and I saw that there already were two chairs set up. We sat down and Jess got out the bait. I picked up a worm and flung it in her hair.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed and ran around for awhile.

"I shall name thee Fagtard!" I exclaimed picking up my first worm for bait.

"Are you stoned?" Jess asked me.

"No."

"Smashed?"

"I regret teaching you those words."

I swung my fishing pole out to fish but it got yanked out of my hands from behind me. I turned around to see an Ares camper laughing.

"Give me the fishing pole, Paul." Jess said. Paul was always nice to Jess but rude to me.

"Nah." He replied.

"Give. Me. The. Rod." I said.

"Why don't you go get it?" he said and threw it into a tree.

"Listen, Sponseller!" I snapped, "I don't give a Hades who you think you are! I don't give a flying horse who your dad is! I don't even care how old you are! Watch your back! Or you will be dead! My dad is in the big three so unless you really want to see what a big three child can do I suggest that you leave me alone!"

"Calm down, Ells." Jess whispered to me.

"No!" I yelled at her. I looked at Paul and saw that he was laughing. That made me even madder.

"Laugh at this!" I shouted and warrior skeletons erupted from the ground. I saw Paul's face pale.

"Miss Matthews! That is enough!" I heard Chiron yell but it only made me worse.

"Form!" I yelled but it didn't sound like me. I watched in horror as the skeletons started to fuse together and made a giant skeleton monster. What was this? It wasn't me controlling this thing was it?

It took a big step towards Paul and almost stepped on him. By now a crowd was forming.

"Ellie!" I looked to my side and saw Stanley, Nico, and Luna making their way through the crowd.

The skeleton warriors opened its mouth and started, actually, talking. "Don't threaten our sister!"

Murmers went around the crowd. I only heard a few.

"Sister?"

"What the Hades."

"I'm hungry." Oh Nico. You never cease to amuse me.

The skeleton warrior's image started flickering. Soon enough the whole things collapsed and two boys fell out of the legs.

They looked exactly the same except for a minor height difference. The taller one had long black hair, dark onyx eyes, broad shoulders, and was wearing all black. The shorter one had short black hair, dark onyx eyes, black glasses, broad shoulders, and was also wearing all black.

My broke out into a smile as two Helm's of Darkness appeared over their head.

Those two were my baby brothers Ramon and Isidro.

"Welcome home." I told them. When they stood I found out that in the past 3 years they had grown taller than me. "My babies are so grown up!" I pinched their cheeks. They actually were only 8 months younger than me. They were premature when they were born.

"Elsa!" I turned around to see Chiron doing his weird horse walk towards me.

I sighed, "What's my punishment this time?" His gaze flickered to my brothers.

"You have to take full responsibility for these two boys and Stanley. If any one them get in trouble so do you! Also you will help with the younger kids, have guard duty the rest of this week, and kitchen duty for the next two months! It is a serious insult to a god to put their child in the infirmary. Good luck." Chiron exclaimed. Stupid horseman.

I turned to the crowd and yelled out, "Meet Isidro and Ramon Matthews! My baby brothers!" I heard them groan from behind me and mutter something about me being the same.

Stanley came up behind me and pulled me into a hug. What the Hades?

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I want to see which one of your brothers will kill me first." He answered.

"Loser." I said and tried to shake him.

"I'll see you at guard duty tonight." He whispered in my ear. If I didn't know any better I would think he's flirting.

"What did you do?" I said.

"Let's just say that Play-doh _is _flammable." He replied.

"Guess it's a date." I said loudly. If I didn't know any better I would say he was blushing. It was probably because he came from the forges though.

"I guess it is."

"See you at our" Insert wink here, "Date."

**Well? How did I do? Reviews=Happy Livi.**

**Review or I will get Ellie to release a skeleton army on you! Oh and I need demi-gods! If I get one demi-god then I will make next chapter!**

**First Name:**

**Last Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Mortal Parent:**

**Mortal Siblings:**

**History:**

**Year Rounder or Not:**

**Birthday:**

**Age:**

**Scars/Piercing/Tattoos:**

**Straight or Gay:**

**Anything Else:**

**LOOKS**

**Hair color:**

**Hair Length/Cut:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Color:**

**Weight:**

**Height:**

**Anything I've missed:**

**CLOTHES**

**Fave outside of camp outfit:**

**Fave camp outfit:**

**Fave shoes:**

**Jewelry:**

**Make up:**

**DETAILS**

**What camper/satyr brought them to camp:**

**What monster did they run into on the way to camp:**

**Weapon:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Good qualities:**

**Bad qualities:**

**Fatal flaw:**

**Do you want them to fall in love with a camper or a demigod that someone has created:**

**Who is their best friend (a camper or a demigod someone has created):**

**Short description of what they are like (moods, etc.):**

**Good qualities:**

**Bad qualities:**

**Enemies:**

**Quote or motto:**

**Fave thing to do at camp:**

**Goody goody or rebel:**

**Anything else you want to add in, like something I've missed:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Does anyone else read fanfictions because they have a lot of chapters or reviews?**

**The song of the day is Shut Up by Simple Plan- **_**You're always there to point out my mistakes and shove them in my face. It's like I'm the one you love to hate, but not today! So shut up, shut up, shut up! Don't wanna hear it! Get out, get out, get out, get out of my way! Step up, step up, step up you'll never stop me! Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down! Is gonna bring me down!**_

**Don't own PJO. Belongs to Mr. Rick Riordan. Don't own any of the other characters that are not mine.**

**Let the show begin! This chapter will be in both Ellie's and Stanley's POV's.**

…

(Ellie POV)

_I tear myself open, sow myself shut, my weakness is that I can't do much, and my scars remind me that the past is real! I tear my heart open just too fe—_

The music was abruptly turned off by either Nico's or Luna's hand. And that, my dear children, is how you wake up in the Hades cabin.

"Guys get up! It's 11 and we're late for Greek!" Nico yelled a little while later. Both Luna and I bolted out of bed and ran for the door. I think running out of your cabin in only your PJs is more sufferable than an angry Athena cabin any day!

All three of us ran the whole way to the beach where the Athena cabin sat waiting.

"You're late." Malcolm said. He was like Annabeth's second in command and was 15 years old so he thought he was better than us.

"Yeah." Luna replied chewing gum that she managed to grab in our rush.

"You're not even dressed."

"We could always leave." I told him and he shut up.

For a little while we were sitting on the beach not paying attention when I realized a very, _very _important detail.

"Where are Isidro and Ramon?" I jumped up just remembering my little brothers. Can someone say bad sister?

"Eh, probably getting into trouble." Luna answered.

I thought about that statement then sat back down. No need to waste my energy when I know Chiron will probably come and find me if they kill each other.

"So why did you want us to have class on the beach today?" I asked Malcolm when he opened his mouth to talk.

He glared at me but answered, "I figured that you couldn't use your powers on the beach. That reminds me, where is the Nyx cabin?" The Nyx cabin consisted of 3 girls and 2 boys.

"I hope you didn't mind that I borrowed them." A way too familiar voice said from a little ways up the beach said.

"May!" I shouted and got up. Of course since I got claimed by Hades I haven't hugged anyone but you try not tackling someone on the beach! Its loads of fun!

"Kay, kid, get off me." May told me. She looked the same. Her black hair reached her waist but I saw that she added green stripes. She had freckles dotting her face and arms and her eyes were green and black. Let me explain my relationship with May. When I got to camp 4 years ago she sort of took me under her wing and formed me into the amazing person I am today.

"You back for the summer?" I asked after I regained my natural badass attitude.

"Yeah." She answered, "I see you got claimed by Hades."

"Yeah. Now I have to put up with that." I pointed at Nico.

"Isn't that the kid who tried to kill Percy? Or at least hated him." May said taking a better look at Nico.

"One of them." I answered and snorted.

"Didn't you try to kill Percy once?" May said.

"Who hasn't? And besides, it was my muffin!" I exclaimed. Stupid son of Poseidon.

"Can we get back to my lesson now?" Malcolm interrupted. Everyone knew he had a thing for May but was too wimpy to do anything.

"Nope." May said, not even looking at him.

"Malcolm likes May!" I shouted and looked at the two shocked faces. "Well I see my work here is done!"

I turned on my heel and ran. But before I got far I heard one last thing, "I'm going to kill you!"

Eh, s'not like I heard that for the first time today.

I ran for a bit more using up my energy until I got light headed. When was the last time I ate? I thought for a while and then came up with an answer. Last Tuesday. It was Saturday. I sat down under a tree to take a break when I slipped into the darkness.

(Stanley POV)

My legs were really sore. Last night after I hugged Ellie Nico had chased me for three hours. After he got tired Ramon took over and after him Isidro chased me for five straight hours. Never tiring. Something is wrong with Isidro. I mean who can chase someone for five hours?

When I woke up I half expected myself to be waking up in a coffin six feet under the ground but I was only in my bed.

I stretched and walked outside.

"Hey! Let us down!" I turned around to see Ramon and Isidro in a net I put outside the cabin last night.

"Nah." I replied.

"I'm telling!" the long haired one yelled at me. I think he was Ramon.

"Who? Chiron? If you do that we all get in trouble and then Ellie gets in trouble." I stuck my tongue out at them.

"No! Ellie!" he said. I could feel my face pale.

"Swear on the Styx you won't hurt me!" I shouted up. Ramon swore and I let them down.

"I never swore." Isidro reminded me. I felt myself get pale again.

"Don't hurt me!" I repeated the thing I did when I first met Nico.

"Unlike Ramon I have common sense. I won't hurt you if you don't hurt Ellie. But Ramon doesn't know that so run around for an hour and let me tackle you some." Isidro replied chuckling at me.

"Uh, okay." I ran. During our little running time I saw Ellie slumped against a tree.

"Isidro come here!" I yelled. The twelve year old jogged over to me, "Is she okay?"

"Not again…" he muttered. He walked over too her and checked her pulse, "Help me carry her."

I picked up her limp body in my arms and saw she was surprisingly light. I tried to move her to a more comfortable spot but I was literally stabbed by her hip bone. Did she ever eat?

"When she's under stress she doesn't eat. It looks like she hasn't eaten well for months!" Isidro exclaimed.

"Or years." I said. I was extremely worried about Ellie. I looked over at Isidro and saw his face had a greenish tint.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"L-lo-look at h-her wr-wrist." He stumbled on his words.

I pulled Ellie's arm onto her stomach and took her bracelet of her wrist. What I found made me gasp. All along her wrist were red, angry cuts. I saw that they continued up her arm but I felt sick just by seeing the ones I saw.

"Ellie." I whispered and I felt my heart crack. Ever since I had met Ellie something inside of me had been doing nervous flips, fluttering, and causing me to spend more time in front of the mirror. I now knew what that thing was. My heart. I know it sound cliché and stupid but I knew something changed.

Isidro checked her pulse again and if possible he paled even more. "Run. Take her to the infirmary. I'll get the Apollo cabin. Just run."

I ran and ran and ran and well you get the idea. The pale girl in my arms couldn't die. I just wouldn't let her. I broke threw the door of the infirmary and laid Ellie on a bed. I checked her pulse. It was there, faint, but there.

"Everyone out of my way!" I looked back to see Will Solace and Jessica White pushing threw the crowd that formed around Ellie.

"What happened?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know. I found her under a tree. She is just skin and bones!" I told her, "And she's been cutting herself." I whispered the last part.

Big tears rolled down Jessica's face, "I should have known! I mean why else would she hate all the emo jokes and the way she never is at any meal! I am the worst best friend ever!"

I took Jess by the shoulders, "I have only known Ellie for 2 days and I already saw the destruction and pain that happens in her life. I was supposed to stick with her today. Chiron's strict rules. If it is anyone's fault it is mine!"

"I hope she's okay." Jess said.

"Yeah, me too." I answered taking hold of Ellie's hand.

"She's strong though. Did she ever tell you how we became friends?" I shook my head no. "I had just gotten claimed by Apollo and wasn't exactly ecstatic. If you can't tell I'm not exactly your picture perfect Apollo kid. With my sea green eyes, 'milky' white skin, and honey blonde hair I am an outcast. I knew Eliie from the mortal world and she could care less if I was an Apollo, Zeus, Hera, or Demeter camper. To her I was Jess, her best friend." I smiled at her story. "How did you meet her? She seemed to accept you right away and if you can tell she's not a social butterfly."

"I got lost. I was walking around until I found a creepy looking cabin. I stood and stared at it for a while until they came back and Ellie pretty much told me she wanted me to drop dead. I guess she accepted me because I stood up for in front of some of the mean girls." I told her.

"Ellie's pretty lucky too have you." Jessica told me.

"How so?" I asked.

"No one has ever cared for her so much. I used to be her only friend. Well, she had the older campers but she couldn't really relate to them much. After she got claimed by Hades she got even more out-casted even though Hades pretty much saved all our asses in the second Titan War. Then you came." Jess smiled at me.

"Oh." I said.

"Promise me something." Jess said.

"What?" I asked.

"Always be there for her. When she cries hug her, when she yells listen, when she walks away follow, when she screams ask her what's wrong, when she smiles smile back, when she's not looking look at her, when she is looking look at her, when she stares at your lips- which I know she will- just smile, when she's mad ask her who you have to beat up, and most of all when she is mad at you don't let her be. You never know what you have until it is taken from you." Jess got a faraway look in her eye.

"Isn't that what a boyfriend does?" I asked.

"It's easy too see you care." Jess replied with a smirk.

"I promise." I replied. As soon as I said it Ellie's eyes fluttered open.

I got up and hugged her frail form, "You gave me a scare."

"What happened?" she asked confused.

"You fainted. I thought you were going to die. You need to eat," My eyes drifted to her wrist, "I'm not going too tell anyone but you need to stop."

"What if I can't?" she asked.

"What if I can't?" I repeated and she looked confused, "What if I didn't? What if I didn't find you and you died? What if the blade goes deeper than expected and soon enough you're dead. What if you are breaking my heart?" I said it sincerely and turned.

"Where are you going?" she called out.

"To get some food. What do you want?" I yelled back.

"Anything will do." She answered.

I kept thinking about the one line that was the truest. What if she was breaking my heart?

I was about to get some food from the kitchen when I say a girl walk out. I think her name was May.

"How is Ellie?" she asked.

"Awake." I replied looking down.

"And what are you doing?" she interrogated.

"Getting food…" I answered.

"Okay. She likes rice pudding. Oh and one more thing." I looked up at her. "You didn't hear it from me but there's a special dance coming up. If you get what I mean." I'm pretty sure if I had that fire power my cheeks would be on fire.

The things I deal with for her!

**How was it? I need more demi-gods! Special thanks to for creating May! I hope I did it okay!**

**Review or Isidro will chase you for five hours! **

**Until next time,**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	5. Chapter 5

**I only have 2 reviews:( Oh well. I'm still gonna write.**

**Don't own Carter, Charlie, Luna, Davey, or Anne. They belong to Percylover008 and Diamondsgirl101.**

**Don't own PJO.**

**Chapter 5 time!**

…

(Ellie POV)

"Get up."

"No."

"Get up."

"No."

"Get up."

"No."

"Get up."

"No." After the word came out of my mouth Jessica pushed me out of bed. Remind me again why I hang out with her?

"Oh, good, you're up." Jess said with no doubt a smirk on her face.

"Go think about Nick." I told her.

"I miss him." She said.

"Me too. He's with _them _now." I replied. Nick used to be our best guy friend. We used to take bets on whether he was gay or not. But then he was claimed by Aphrodite and turned into one of _them. _

Speak of the devil. Right past my window walked the most stuck up part of the Aphrodite cabin. Now they were split in two parts. The awesome part and the part I wanted to make fall in a ditch. Sadly Nick has to die.

Keeping on the sad topic Drew walked up to my cabin. And didn't die. Awww mannnnnn. I was looking forward to that!

"What do you want, clown?" I asked, still on the floor tangled in my covers.

"I'm the clown?" she said.

"Yes." I replied to said clown. I looked behind her and saw Nick leaning against the door not evening trying to make eye contact with Jess or I. It kind of made me mad.

"There's a dance this Friday and mom said to invite everyone. So here we are." Drew said.

"Get out." My demeanor quickly changd and I was only talking to Nick, "You are not wanted here! You can't just ditch your best friends and walk around like you never knew them! Get. Out." Nick looked up at me with sad eyes but left. Soon the rest of the Aphrodite cabin followed.

On her way out Drew yelled in, "At least out mortal parents wanted us!"

That set me off. I tackled her and attacked.

"Get off me you freak!" Drew screamed at me.

"Take it back!" I screamed back, while elbowing her stomach.

"It's true!" she screamed.

"I'm going to kill you!" I was pulling her hair, slapping her, and kicking her all I could. After all she was like 17 and I'm only 13.

Someone strong pulled me off her. I looked back and saw Nick.

"She's not worth it." He whispered in my ear. I let my body go limp and when he relaxed I punched him in the jaw, "Okay I might have deserved that."

I once again attacked Drew only this time two people pulled me back. Too my right was Carter from the Hephaestus cabin and to my left was Charlie from the Hermes cabin. "Lemme go! Gonna kill Drew!" I yelled.

"Someone grab her legs!" was yelled from the crowd. I saw my two younger brothers run forward and attach themselves to my legs. Those boys were really heavy so I could hardly mover.

"Serve m—," I was cut off by Nico's hand over my mouth. An arrow whizzed past my ear and got impaled in Drew's arm. Everyone turned to see a very livid Jessica. She walked straight up too Drew and looked her in the eye.

"Our mortal parents are dead. Its not that they didn't want us, it's that they couldn't have us." She walked away leaving everyone in a stunned silence. Jess was the one in our friendship who never hurt someone but she just sent Drew to the infirmary.

Carter, Charlie, Isidro, Ramon, and Nico kept me in place for 5 more minutes until I stopped trying to kill Nico.

Chiron galloped up to us with a boy and Stanley.

"What happened here?" he asked pointing to Nick with his broken jaw and the blood trail that Drew left.

"I did it." Nick stepped forward.

"What?" Everyone that was there said.

"I got tired of Drew pushing me around so I rebelled. She pushed me against the Hades house where I broke my jaw and then I stole Jess's arrows and shot her. I did it." Chiron looked at everyone daring them to object.

"I also hurt Drew." I stepped forward. "All the other damage was from me. I elbowed her and punched her."

"No excuse this time, Miss Matthews? Not even that you missed a high five, or her nose had it's own gravitational pull so your hand got it, or my person favorite you were tripping and she put her nose in your way so you would get in trouble?" Chiron asked.

"No sir. But in my defense no likes Drew." Some agreements came from the crowd.

"Well Miss Matthews and Mr. Boyer, the only punishment I can see fit is that you two have to work together and organize it. Miss Matthews please do not harm Mr. Boyer. Oh and this is a new camper for the Hades cabin." He pushed the boy towards us. I didn't really give him a second glance just left.

"Hey." Stanley jogged up next to me.

"Hey."

"Can I ask you something?" he said.

"You just did but sure." I answered.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" he asked fastly.

"Sure. But I got to go. Might be late for kitchen duty. Again." I left him standing there.

Out of the corner of my eye I swear I say him doing a happy dance.

**How was it? Haha, no one like Drew.**

**Review or I'll have Fagtard attack you! Oh and I saw in my earlier chapter that I had the words smashed and stoned on.**

**So if anyone didn't know: Smashed means drunk. Stoned means high on drugs.**

**Until next time,**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	6. Emergency

**Hey, sorry but I won't have a chapter up today. I would but I woke up late and my brother was eating Nutella and I am allergic to nuts so I had an allergic reaction so now I am going to take a nap. I might try to put one up later but I'm not sure.**

**Until next time,**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for understanding! I worked really hard on this chapter and it gives a little bit of back ground for Ellie and Jessica.**

**The song of the day is Favorite Song by Nine Days- **

_**You never know what to say  
>So you run in your hideaway<br>I see the shadow falling in the summer sun  
>So you never know what to say<br>It doesn't matter anyway  
>You'll heal inside<br>You'll feel this time  
><strong>_

**On with the chapter!**

…

(Stanley POV)

"Eat it."

"No."

"Eat it."

"NO."

"Eat. It."

"_NO."_

"_Eat. The. Damn. Burger." _I had been fighting with Ellie to try and get her to eat something for the last fifteen minutes.

"_NO!"_

"Hey can I see the burger?" Isidro asked me.

"Sure." I handed him the McDonald's bag. He looked through it and got out the burger. He carefully moved off the bun and took off the pickles.

"Eat the burger." He shoved the burger in his sister's face.

"Do you want to die, little boy?" she asked him.

"Last time I checked I was bigger than you." Isidro got out his own burger.

"Yes well I'm older than you." Ellie answered.

I just left the room as they argued.

"Hey, Stanley! Wait up!" I turned around to see my sister, Carter, running up to me. I vaguely remember her as one of the kids in the cabin who voted against putting me on the roof.

"Hey Carter." I said.

"So I hear you're taking Ellie to the dance." She said slyly.

"Yes." I puffed out my chest and walked straighter.

"I was just wondering, but what does it feel like to be kissed by someone with a lip ring?" she asked.

"Well, the ring is kind of cold and it feels sort of wier-," I realized my mistake, "But I wouldn't know." I am really glad I didn't have the fire power at that moment.

Carter just laughed at me, "Oh my, you are just too easy to kid around with."

"Yeah, sure." I answered.

"Did you know that they are having one kid from each cabin sing a song at the dance?" she asked.

"Actually I didn't." I answered, "Why?"

"I was told to tell you that since you weren't at the cabin meeting today we elected you for the job." Carter told me and was gone in a flash.

"Why me?" I was hitting my head against a tree when Ramon ran up to me. Isidro was okay with me but I think Ramon still wants to be-head me.

"I don't like you," See! What did I tell you?

"You don't have to like me, I'm not a Facebook status." I interrupted. Whiz Khalifa quote. Wow. I need a life.

"But Isidro said to get you. Ellie still won't eat and none of the things we do will work."

"Well what did you do?" I asked as I walked with him.

"We tried asking her, shoving it down her throat, and just plain sitting on her." He answered.

"You sat on her?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, duh." Ramon answered. He flipped his hair and smiled at one of the passing girls. Instead of waving or giggling she scowled and rolled her eyes. Athena girl.

"Rejected!" I sung and Ramon scowled at me.

"Anyways how do you say we get her to eat?" he asked and just at that moment the lunch horn rang.

"Watch and learn, young grasshopper." I told him and walked into the infirmary.

"What are you-," I flung Ellie over my shoulder, "Hey! Put me down!" she started pounding on my back and kicking her legs.

"Let me think about that… No!" I kicked open the doors open to the dining area.

"Where are we? All I can see is your back!" Ellie screamed.

"I am going to make you eat." I answered and sat her down in a chair at the Hades table.

"Isidro get the duct-tape." I told him. Isidro brought me pink duct-tape which I did _not_ want to know where he got it.

"Now Ellie, you are going to stay taped to this chair until you eat." I told her. I did not want her to faint again.

"What are you idiots doing now?" I turned around to see May watching us from the Nyx table.

"Ellie won't eat." Ramon once again flipped his hair, but this time in annoyance.

"She just ate with me. When you guys were out I brought her some food." May answered with an eye roll, "Even ask Malcolm. He ate with us."

I looked at Malcolm and he nodded his head, "And was any one going to tell us this?" I asked.

"Nope." May replied popping the 'p'.

I turned around to say sorry to Ellie when I saw that she was gone and in her place was Nico. How does she do that? And why does she always torture Nico?

I sighed in defeat and went to the beach.

"Hey, Stanley." I looked up to see Jess. Lately she had been sort of scary, always at Ellie's side and not letting us near her.

"Hey, Jess." I replied.

"Come here." She patted a spot beside where she was sitting.

"Okay." I sat down next to her.

"Did Ellie ever tell you about her family life?" Jess asked.

"No. We usually just talk about how many ways Nico could die painfully." I answered.

"Well, then I am going to tell you." Jess replied and then went into story mode. "Ellie wasn't born in the United States. Her mother was a woman in the small country of Belize. Since her mother wasn't married to Hades she would most likely have to put Ellie up for adoption. That's when her aunt and uncle stepped in. They adopted Ellie and then 8 months after her birth adopted Isidro and Ramon. Of course Ellie didn't know any of this so when a monster attacked her school when she was 9 she panicked. I was at that school and was supposed to make sure she had a safe journey here." One tear slid down Jess's face, "My mother came to the school and took all of us out. While driving some idiot wandered into our lane and hit the car. My mom, my little brother, and Ellie's big brother Alberto, were killed. Alberto wasn't really Ellie's brother. He was the son of Ellie's aunt and uncle. Since Alberto's death Ellie is afraid to go home because she thinks her family will blame her for his death. The truth is that it hurt them even more when she didn't come home. During the crash Ellie also almost died, she used all her energy trying to save Alberto and my brother Josh. She broke out into a fever and that was when I noticed all the blood. She has a scar from her ribcage down to her left knee. That's why she never wears shorts." Jess took a shaky breath, "I thought she was going to die. I really did. She used the last of her energy trying to save my brother. I don't know how she knew how to do it. On our journey here she grabbed both Isidro and Ramon and pushed them in the shadows. All I remember after that is her screaming. She had basically killed herself saving her brothers' lives. She saved mine too. A Chimera had been following us for miles, so when Ellie pushed her brothers in the shadows for protection it attacked. It was amazing. The feelings that Ellie had just killed the monster! She went right up to it and just with one touch it died! That's about the time when the rescue team showed up. Chiron made me promise to never speak of this to anyone that I couldn't trust and you're the first one I told. But Stanley, I'm scared. You didn't see that look in her eye. Heck, you didn't see her eyes! They were pure black and the power around seemed to grab the shadows and pull them towards her. She's not like other Hades kids. She is something much, much more dangerous. And Chiron fears he knows what." Jess stopped herself after that and would look around to see if anyone over heard.

I walked away with too much to think of after that.

Ellie sure was something different.

(Ellie POV)

"_Okay class, please turn to page 236." My teacher Mrs. Senft told us._

_I sighed loudly and raised my hand. My best friend Jessica hid her book and also raised her hand._

"_We forgot our books." I said. Mrs. Senft pointed towards the door and continued teaching._

"_You didn't forget your book." I said to Jess._

"_Yeah." She answered. I laughed a little but not much. Of course Jess was used to my behavior._

"_And stay out!" I looked up the hall and saw a man pushing my brothers out of his class room. I rolled my eyes. Of course they got kicked out of class._

"_Hey, Ellie." They said at the same time. It got a little creepy after a while but, hey, who am I to judge?_

"_Hello, children." I turned around to see a woman. Most would call her beautiful but to me see just seemed off._

"_What?" I said. I now it may sound rude, but whatever. I don't care._

"_Such cute kids." She adored us. I don't know about you but I don't find a purple haired nine year old with a lip ring cute._

_Jess stiffened beside me. "Leave, monster." She said._

"_Darling, you mustn't mean that." The woman said._

_This woman was giving me the creeps, she kept looking at my little brothers. I stepped in front of them. "Listen lady, unless you want a knuckle sandwich I suggest you scram."_

"_No one asked you!" she snapped and took a step forward. Now she was a monster. While one bronze leg and one donkey leg she really seemed off._

"_What? Are you too cheap for mis-matching arms too?" I taunted. I know. Stupid move._

_That was about the time she lunged. Straight for my neck. I turned away from her but her claws got my ribcage and went the whole way to my knee cap. _

_While she was on the ground I kicked her. She grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. I don't know about you but this made me mad. Like pissed. Before I could stop myself my hands were on her throat._

"_Don't touch me!" I yelled and pushed her away from me._

"_Ellie!" I looked down the hall, towards the exit, and saw Jess standing there trying to get me to come to her. I ran as fast as a wounded nine year old could._

_Once we were outside Jess pushed me into her mom's car._

_I looked around and saw my younger brothers, Isidro and Ramon, Jess's little brother, Josh, and my older brother, Alberto._

"_Berto? What's going on?" I asked. Alberto should have been in the high school, not down at the elementary school._

"_We have to go away for awhile." He said while looking ahead._

_I sighed, frustrated. _

"_**Ellie." **__Something whispered to me. I looked around the van to see who it was but no one was looking at me, __**"Listen to me. Look straight ahead." **__I listened to the voice, __**"Good. Now, hold your hands palms up. Concentrate on pulling energy to them. Good- Ellie look up!" **__the voice sounded frantic so I did. The next thing I remember is the impact. Glass threw everywhere. All I could hear was Isidro's, Josh's, and Ramon's screams._

_I looked around. Our car was on its side. _

"_Status report!" Jess yelled out._

"_I'm fine." I answered and moved my side away from her so she didn't see the blood._

"_I'm fine." Isidro answered, though he couldn't keep the pain out of his voice. His foot had been smashed but it wasn't stuck which was a good thing._

"_Okay." Ramon yelled out._

_No one yelled next. It was silent._

"_Mom?" Jess asked. She didn't answer. I climbed over my seat and got to Mrs. White. _

"_Jess." I said gently, "She's dead."_

_Jess looked horrified, but I could smell gasoline._

"_Get out of the car!" I shouted to them._

_Isidro, Ramon, and Jess climbed out. I looked at Josh. He was still breathing but he was out cold. I pulled him out of the car and went back in. Next I pulled out Alberto. He didn't seem to be breathing. On the way out my leg got stuck._

"_Jess!" I yelled._

"_What?" she asked, looking up from her brother._

"_I'm stuck!" I screamed. The smell of gasoline was getting stronger and in one swift motion I yanked my foot out. As soon as I was away from the car it caught fire._

"_Mom!" Jess screamed. Tears rolled down her face. I felt my own tears welling up._

"_**Ellie." **__The voice was back, __**"Go to Josh. Put your hands on his chest and blow on him." **__I did as I was told and Josh woke up. I made sure he stayed quiet and showed me where it hurt. He pointed to his chest. __**"Ellie. He has to die." **__The voice said. I shook my head back and forth. NO! I would not let him die! __**"Elsa! If you try to save him you will die yourself!" **__I didn't care._

"_I don't care! Tell me how to do it!" I yelled out._

"_**Elsa. You will die a hero… Okay. Trace his injuries and then do the same to your body." **__I did as I was told and my body exploded in pain. It was almost overwhelming but I repeated the process with Alberto._

"_**Elsa. Follow the light." **__The voice told me, but I didn't see a light._

"_There is no light." I rasped out. I coughed up blood but wiped it from my mouth before anyone could see._

"_**Elsa! Behind you!" **__Even though I felt like I was going to die I jumped up and got in a fighting stance._

"_Ellie? What are you doing?" my little brother, Isidro asked. Over his shoulder I saw something move. I knew they were in danger._

"_**Elsa, grab your brothers and throw them in the shadows. I will care for them from then on. I will train them and teach them all they need to know."**__ The voice said. By now I realized the voice was female._

"_Ramon, come here." I said. The eight year old ran over to me. I backed them up to the nearest tree and pushed them back. They stumbled for a bit and were sucked in. I ran to Alberto and Josh and when Jess wasn't looking, I knocked them out. To Jess it would look like they were dead, but in reality they were just unconscious._

"_**Elsa. Give me control." **__This voice was different. I was pretty sure that it was male. Either way I let it take control of my body. A lion thing jumped out of the trees and ran towards me. The voice who took over my body just stepped towards it. _

"_I think I'll name you, Misfit." The voice said through me. I went straight to the lion and touched it. I felt it getting weaker and myself getting stronger. Soon the lion exploded and the energy left my body._

_My body felt like it was burning. I screamed. Hot tears fell out of my eyes. I screamed again. The darkness seemed extremely inviting at the moment._

_Just before I passed out I saw a—flying horse?_

I woke up in a sweat. That was the day I discovered the Greek gods and goddesses. I have yet to find out who the voices were.

I got out of bed and snuck out to the beach. Not even the Harpies dared come near me. But they do play a mean poker game, let me tell you!

I sat in the sand and thought about the experience some more until I heard someone behind me.

"Elsa." I knew that voice. I dreamt about it many times.

"Mom?"

**Well, how was it? I tried to make it as long as possible and give some back ground on the characters. I still need demi-gods for my story so fill out the form below! Review Por Favor?**

**First Name:**

**Last Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Mortal Parent:**

**Mortal Siblings:**

**History:**

**Year Rounder or Not:**

**Birthday:**

**Age:**

**Scars/Piercing/Tattoos:**

**Straight or Gay:**

**Anything Else:**

**LOOKS**

**Hair color:**

**Hair Length/Cut:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Color:**

**Weight:**

**Height:**

**Anything I've missed:**

**CLOTHES**

**Fave outside of camp outfit:**

**Fave camp outfit:**

**Fave shoes:**

**Jewelry:**

**Make up:**

**DETAILS**

**What camper/satyr brought them to camp:**

**What monster did they run into on the way to camp:**

**Weapon:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Good qualities:**

**Bad qualities:**

**Fatal flaw:**

**Do you want them to fall in love with a camper or a demigod that someone has created:**

**Who is their best friend (a camper or a demigod someone has created):**

**Short description of what they are like (moods, etc.):**

**Good qualities:**

**Bad qualities:**

**Enemies:**

**Quote or motto:**

**Fave thing to do at camp:**

**Goody goody or rebel:**

**Anything else you want to add in, like something I've missed:**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 time! If any of you care I have another story up that I will also be writing this summer. It is called To Write Love On Her Arms. **

**To Write Love On Her Arms or TWLOHA is a non-profit organization trying to raise hope in those who have depression, addiction, self-injury problems, and suicidal thoughts. I have a To Write Love On Her Arms bracelet and you could probably get one at HotTopic. If you guys could I hope you would also support TWLOHA.**

**Onto the story.**

…

(Ellie POV)

"Mom?" my mouth probably hit the ground.

"Si, Mija." She answered.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the Underworld?" I asked. My mother died of terminal cancer.

"Hades let me come." He accent was really strong but you could tell she was trying.

"Oh, okay." I said, "You have to see Ramon and Isidro! They grew bigger than me!"

"I know mija. I watch from below." She told me.

"Oh."

"Hades told me to ask you if there was anything he could do for you." My mother said.

"Why would he want to do something for me?" I asked.

"Believe it or not, he does care." Mother said.

"Well there is one thing…" I looked my mother straight in the eye, "I want him to claim his kids. The ones under thirteen too." With that I left the beach.

On my way back to my cabin I crashed into somebody and I went falling to the ground.

"Oh my! I'm sorry!" I looked up to see a girl about 15. She had raven black hair that ended a little under her shoulders, that was kept in twin French braids. She had an icy blue shade of eyes and pale skin. "Here. Let me help you up." She stuck out her left arm that I saw she had a slinky style scar from her wrist to her shoulder.

"Thanks." I told her and tried to walk away.

"My name is Leila McCarthy." She said and jogged up to me.

"You sure are persistent, aren't you?" I said. "Fine, I'm Ellie Matthews, daughter of Hades."

"Khione." She replied.

"Cool. I'm not going to shake you, am I?" I asked.

"Nope." She replied, popping the 'p'.

"Well this is my cabin. See yeah tomorrow, McCarty." I told her while going up the stairs.

"Later, Matthews." She replied.

I rolled my eyes and entered my cabin, only to find myself the subject of 5 pairs of eyes.

IM A TIME LAPSEEEE… I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE NOW… (/_O) EMO SMILEY

Pancakes. What a lovely way to start the breakfast. If they weren't being thrown at each other.

On the left side of the Hades table sat Draego, Nico, and Ramon. On the right side (A.K.A side awesome) sat Luna, Isidro, and I. The left side decided to start throwing pancake. The right side returned the war with sausages. Soon enough the left returned the favor with eggs. The right side won't be so easily beaten though, we discovered new uses for Fruit Loops. The left side had ammo of—

"Stop!"

We all looked up at Chiron standing beside our table. It just occurred to me how stupid we looked. I had Draego by his collar of his shirt, Luna was dumping a bowl of Fruit Loops on Nico's head, and Ramon was pushing Isidro's head into oatmeal.

"Hey…"

"What's up…"

"How's it going?"

"Nice weather we're having, yes?"

"It's Nico's fault." Oh Luna how I love you.

"Nose goes!" I yelled out. I put my finger on my nose and Luna followed. Next were Draego and Ramon. Last was Nico.

"Sorry, Isidro, looks like you get to take the blame." Nico told him.

"Aw man!" Isidro said.

"Isidro you have kitchen duty for the rest of this month and the next. I also expect you to show some of the new campers around." Chiron told him and started to gallop away when I threw a sausage at him. He spun around faster than a Horse man should be able to. Everyone pointed at the person next to them.

"Ellie. Guard duty, tonight." How did he know it was me? "No one has a good as aim as you." Oh, that makes more sense.

"Hey! Ellie! I'll be there to!" I looked over and saw Stanley waving at me.

"Cool. What did you do?" I asked him.

"Let's just say that Mr. D's beard _is _flammable." He yelled over to me.

"I don't want to know." I sat back down and decided to watch some Hermes kids get breakfast. I kept my eyes on a little girl, Dawn, kick ass name if I do say so myself.

She closed her eyes and prayed. Half a second later the Helm of Darkness appeared over her head. I have a new sister.

She looked up and saw the sign and then looked at my table. I'm sure she was less than ecstatic.

"Sit next to me!" I told her.

"Okay." She replied. When she walked her dark brown hair with electric blue and purple highlights flowed behind her, when she stopped it rested on her shoulders. In the front of her hair she had a snake braid that I often tried to put in Ramon's hair but he wouldn't let me. Frowny face.

"So what's your name?" Isidro asked, oatmeal was still dripping from his glasses.

"Dawn Embers." She replied.

"Dawnie, Embers, Em, D, DE-,"

"Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

We spent the rest of the morning in silence but I couldn't help but notice a cut on her wrist.

"Hey, Dawn, can I talk to you?" I asked her after breakfast.

"Yeah, sure." She walked over to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, fine, why?" she asked me.

I pointed towards her wrist, but pulled up my sleeve to show my dozens of scars that lined my arm. "Don't let it get this bad." I told her and walked away.

I just hoped I made a difference to her.

**Thank you to ShadowOfMyLife for making Dawn and 11percyjackson11 for making Leila. I hope I did your characters right.!**

**Right now I am going to talk about To Write Love On Her Arms.**

**TWLOHA is supported by many bands. Right now I am going to list a few.**

***Paramore**

***Skillet**

***Boys Like Girls**

***OneRepublic**

***Jon Foreman from Switchfoot**

***Sean Smith from The Blackout**

***Derek Sanders from Mayday Parade**

***Deon Rexroat from Anberlin**

***Amy Lee from Evanescence**

***Bryce Avery from The Rocket Summer**

***Miley Cyrus**

***Casey Calvert from Hawthorne Heights**

***Kevin Skaff from A Day To Remember**

***Sam Boyd of **

***Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross from Panic at the Disco**

**Also youtube celebrity, SwiftKarateChop, also supports TWLOHA.**

**If anyone you know cuts themselves, it is just as strong as an addiction. Don't try to yell at them or even talk about it with them. They will talk about it when they are ready. They will just get mad at you if you pressure them. **

**Until next time,**

**O.o LiviLou o.O **


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you DramaticMuch for creating Halley and Ranger Sage for creating Zeana. I had a lot of fun with this chapter!**

**The song of the day is Terrible Things by Mayday Parade-**

_**So don't fall in love**_

_**There's just too much to lose**_

_**If you're given the choice**_

_**I'm begging you choose**_

_**To walk away, walk away**_

_**Don't let it get you**_

_**I can't bear to see the same happen to you**_

**Don't own PJO or Big Macs.**

**On with the show.**

…

(Stanley POV)

I paced the area around Thalia's tree repeatedly. It was a quarter after eight and Ellie still hadn't shown up. I decided to practice what I was going to tell her at the dance.

"Ellie, I like you." I tried but just shook my head, "No that's too blunt. Ellie, there's a reason I asked you to the dance-," I heard laughing behind me. At first I thought it was Ellie but when I looked it was just two of Ares campers, Avril and Landyn.

"Real mature!" I yelled at them.

"Who's real mature?" Ellie walked out from behind a tree. She was holding two McDonald's bags.

"What? None for us?" Landyn asked.

"No. None for you. You made my brothers trouble makers." Ellie said with a glare.

"No fair." Landyn pouted.

"Scram." Ellie said and pointed towards two separate ways and the Ares kids moved.

"I wish I had power over them like that." I told her.

"No you don't. They follow my orders out of fear. I don't like that feeling." She told me, and then continued, "I never have to watch my back. My power is overwhelming sometimes. Watch." She lifted her hand. It was literally glowing black. She stuck it onto a tree and the tree started to die. She lifted her other hand and put it on the tree. The tree instantly healed. "Can you imagine having the power to do that? I can't sleep at night. I roll around in bed trying to get comfortable because if my hands touch…" She lifted her hands and as they got closer the night got darker the energy seemed to be sucked out of the air.

"Oh." I said feeling shy. I didn't realize it at the time but now I saw we were out of the borders of camp, "Ellie we need to get in the borders."

She was about to say something but instead tackled me. She screamed.

"Ellie?" I asked. Her small body rolled off of me and I saw all the blood. I looked up to see a hydra.

"Go. Leave me." Ellie told me but I didn't.

"Ellie, no! NO! NO!" she closed her eyes and for a heart breaking second I thought she had died.

Her eyes flung open but they weren't her eyes. These eyes were pure black and seemed to have a reptile like slit in them.

"Leave." She held her hand up to the monster.

Behind it three girls ran. They all seemed about 15. The first one had had an olive skin tone, golden hair that ended mid-back and green eyes. The second one had pale skin with freckles across her nose, jet black hair with maroon streaks that ended at her shoulders and was crimped, and dark brown almost black eyes. The third one was May.

"Halley! I told you this was a stupid idea!" Yelled the girl with jet black hair.

"Shut up, Zeana!" the first girl, Halley, yelled back.

"Both of you shut up!" May yelled at them.

I turned my attention back to Ellie and the monster. She had approached it when it started biting at her. I was about to yell for Ellie to get out of there when the monster attacked me. It lunged at me and burned my legs. I'm pretty sure I passed out after that.

(Ellie POV)

"_**Ellie." **_The voice was back, after four years. _**"Stay calm." **_

I wanted to scream. I couldn't stay calm. That thing was attacking my best friend.

"_**Elsa!" **_the voice yelled, it was the male one, _**"Listen to me. You are the granddaughter of Kronos. Try to tap into that power." **_I wanted to shake my head and tell him no, but I couldn't. Any demi-god who tried to tap into Krono's power had died. _**"Elsa, you aren't any demi-god. Hades, you're not even a demi-god! You are much, much more powerful. Now listen. Anger makes you predicable; you are all attack and no defend." **_The voice said. _**"You have to stay straight. And get the monsters attention." **_I didn't want to listen to the voice. I really didn't. The Hydra was right on Stanley. So I didn't.

"Hey you over sized lizard, get your fat ass over here so I can kick it back to Tartarus!" I yelled at it, but it seemed to turn extra slow. That's when it hit me. The voice wanted me to disobey it. The voice _wanted _me to get mad. If I was blinded by anger then my senses would be dulled and he could easily get Krono's power into my body.

Fire slowly came towards me and at the last second I raised my hand. The power went straight into my body and- just for show –I blew it through my mouth at the monster. I don't know who was more surprised. The monster or the demi-gods.

"Burn, baby, burn!" I yelled at it and held out my hand. Fire shot out of my hand and hurtled straight at the monster. It was engulfed in flames and exploded into ashes.

I ran to Stanley.

"Stanley, babe, wake up." I tapped his face trying to wake him.

"Ellie…" May said, "I think it's too late."

I was scared. I couldn't tell. Usually I could tell if someone was alive or not but I didn't feel anything.

"No. He's alive." One of the girls who had been running from the monster stepped forward, "I don't know how I know but he isn't dead."

I sighed but then looked back at the girl. "Tell me. Can you see this?" I raised my hand and spirits flew through the sky.

She screamed.

"Welcome to the Hades cabin." I told her as the Helm of Darkness appeared over her head, "Somebody broke his promise."

"Ellie?" Stanley had regained consciousness.

"Stanley. Where does it hurt?" I asked.

"No." he told me.

"No?" I asked.

"I can handle the pain. You will _not _use it on yourself, again." He whispered the last part.

Finally I felt his life force. It was fading and fast. "Oh, yes I will!"

I traced his legs and then mine. The pain erupted in me and I hardly could hold back a scream.

"Ellie? What did you do?" he asked me. I looked at him and gave him a sad smile.

"You were fading. And fast. I couldn't loose you." I rasped out. "Besides. I'm not even a demi-god."

He gave me a strange look. I held up my wrist.

"You have to understand, Stanley, I didn't understand it at first either." I told him, "Kronos is my grandfather…" I took a deep breath.

"Ellie, I'm related to Kronos too." Stanley said. I looked at the three fifteen year olds. May had figured it out.

"Stanley, he's her grandfather on both sides." May told him.

I expected Stanley to jump away from me in fear and run away but he grabbed my hand. "Ellie. I don't care. What about Ramon and Isidro?" he asked.

"They don't know. I hope they never find out, but for now I have to sleep." I told him. The pain in my legs was almost overwhelming.

"Ellie. No." His eyes seemed to water. Was it allergy season?

"And Stanley." I looked at him, "I like you too."

**Dunt, dunt, dunt. How was it? Don't worry, Ellie won't die.**

**Who is the voice? Why were the three girls out of camp? Where were Ramon and Isidro for four years? Why am I asking you these questions that you can't answer?**

**Review or Ellie will breathe fire on you!**

**Until next time,**

**O.o LiviLou o.O**


End file.
